


baby it's cold outside

by kawaikunai



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaikunai/pseuds/kawaikunai
Summary: Rin, Akira, and a cold winter day.





	

The electronic bell rings the moment Rin nudges the door open with his shoulder. His face is instantly hit with cold air, the warmth of the supermarket quickly turning into a distant memory. He pauses upon his first step though, eyes widening.

Akira, following not far behind, walks right into his back. 

“What are you doing?” Akira asks, sounding slightly irritated. 

“Look,” Rin says, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight.

The scenery on their walk to the store had been nothing unusual. They’d simply walked along the pavement under a cloudy sky. Now however, the sidewalk is covered in a blanket of white. Snowflakes continue to drift and flutter from above, and no surface is spared from their touch.

Akira remains silent beside him. Rin continues to stare ahead, now regretting having left his camera at home- then again, he can always just grab it when he gets back and go out again. A nudge to his waist startles him out of his thoughts.

“It’s getting cold,” Akira says.

“Oh yeah, I guess we should head on back,” Rin says, though he allows Akira to walk ahead and take the lead. He slowly begins to follow behind, the sound of his footsteps crunching against the snow. As he takes in the view of Akira, surrounded by the snowy landscape, his mouth starts to twist into a grin. He stops in his place and sets the bags of groceries aside, careful that they don’t tip over. He leans down and scoops a bit of snow up. It’s incredibly cold, but as he presses it together, he’s pleased to find that it packs well. 

At this point Akira stops ahead, presumably having noticed the lack of crunching snow behind him. Rin knows he only has one chance, so he’s quick to take the proper stance. One foot in front of the other, arm ready for the throw.

The moment Akira turns his head he strikes, whipping the snowball ahead. To his utter delight, it’s a bullseye. The snow makes contact with Akira’s forehead, instantly crumbling into little flecks that slip down his face. Akira even makes an audible grunt, only heightening Rin’s joy. 

Akira blinks, slow and steady after, as if he hasn’t even registered the attack. 

“What’s with that Akira,” Rin teases, “so much for a former bl@ster champion, I didn’t think your reflexes would be so rusty.”

He half expects Akira to simply turn around and leave him there. Instead, Akira sets down his own shopping bags. He picks up a small bundle of snow and begins to pack it together, eyes never leaving Rin.   
Rin’s grin only widens. He scoops up another pile of snow himself, ignoring the fact that the ice is painfully cold against his bare skin. By the time he looks up, he’s met with a cold smack to the face. He sputters as he uses his free hand to wipe the snow off, clearing his line of vision just in time to catch the small, satisfied smirk on Akira’s face. 

Rin flings the snowball in his hand in retaliation, but Akira is quick to duck out of the way. Rin curses and grabs another bunch of snow, this time keeping his eyes on Akira. It proves to be useful as he dodges Akira’s next attack, rolling out of range. 

His next throw isn’t successful either, with Akira cutting to the right just as the snowball approaches him. It’s no detriment to Rin though, who’d taken care to shape two snowballs at that time. His second throw catches Akira by surprise, hitting him right in the cheek. 

The expression on Akira’s face is so put off, Rin nearly bursts into laughter. It’s so cute that Rin can’t help but skip forward and pull Akira into his arms. 

“Akira~” Rin hums, lifting him up and giving him a twirl.

“What are you doing?” Akira grunts, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. It proves to be futile. Perhaps five years ago, when Akira was taller and larger, it may have been possible, but the tables have turned, and it’s Rin who has the upper hand now. 

He gives Akira a loud, smacking kiss on the forehead, grin widening when Akira’s expression turns to utter shock, his jaw hanging slightly open. 

“Quit screwing around,” Akira says, increasing his squirming tenfold.

“Hey, wait, Akira-“

The force of his movements are enough to throw Rin off balance. He attempts to hold his ground, trying to keep both feet firmly planted, but finds it’s impossible to overcome gravity. He tips over to his left, sending both he and Akira to the ground.

Their fall is cushioned by the thick bed of snow, though it doesn’t stop the two of them from yelling and grunting when they land.

They lay motionless for a few moments, the cold of the snow slowly seeping through their jackets. The sun is starting to set in the distance, and the chill is becoming harder to ignore. It’s Rin that moves first, pulling Akira into a tight embrace and squeezing his eyes shut.

It’s during moments like this that he remembers the last few years spent wandering the streets alone, travelling from town to town aimlessly. He’d spent many cold nights looking for some sort of warmth, wondering if this was worth it, if he’d ever find Akira, hell, if Akira would still be waiting for him.

Rin inhales deeply, burying his face in Akira’s hair. Akira isn’t one to worry about his appearance, so he smells of discount shampoo of soap, smells that Rin has begun to associate with comfort. Home. Love.

“…Rin,” Akira says.

“What?”

“It’s cold.”

“Heh,” Rin’s smile returns to his face, he shakes his head, as well as his past concerns away, “you’re right, we should hurry up and head home now.”

He lets go of Akira so that he can ease himself up. As Rin brushes the snow off his pants, he notices Akira staring over.

“What?”

“Is your leg okay?”

“Hm? It’s fine,” Rin lifts his leg and gives it a shake to demonstrate, “a little fall isn’t enough to do anything!”

Akira makes a soft sound in response. He picks up their abandoned shopping bags from before and carries on forward.

Rin, not being one to idly watch, takes a few of the bags out of Akira’s hands. By now he notices how red and numb his fingers have become, and begins to pout.

“It really is cold out…”

“Just take a bath at home.”

“Will you join me?” Rin asks, leaning down to look Akira straight in the eye. He takes the silence and the redness of his face as a ‘yes’.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my SS present for Ribeeka, I wanted to write them some rinaki as there isn't much content for that pairing around~


End file.
